Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 4/10/16 - 4/16/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. BABY LOONEY TUNES *4/11/16 - 9am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *4/11/16 - 9:30am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *4/12/16 - 9am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *4/12/16 - 9:30am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *4/13/16 - 9am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *4/13/16 - 9:30am - Tea & Basketball/Down By The Cage *4/14/16 - 9am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *4/14/16 - 9:30am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *4/15/16 - 9am - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *4/15/16 - 9:30am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low MOVIE *4/13/16 - 11am - Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run LOONEY TUNES *4/10/16 - 10:30am - Canary Row/Mouse Divided, A/Rabbit's Kin/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Knighty Knight Bugs/Tease for Two/Banty Raids *4/10/16 - 1:30am - Canary Row/Mouse Divided, A/Rabbit's Kin/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Knighty Knight Bugs/Tease for Two/Banty Raids/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep, Beep/Beep Prepared *4/11/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Wild Over You/Dough For The Do Do/Sheep Ahoy/Just Plane Beep/Who Scent You?/Beep Prepared/Unexpected Pest/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big Snooze *4/12/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Fish And Slips/Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs In The Woods/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Guilty Care *4/13/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Quack Shot/Yolks On You/Fox Terror/Hen House Henry/Odor of the Day/Often An Orphan/Corn on the Cop/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Birds Anonymous/Blooper Bunny *4/14/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Hip Hip Hurry/War and Pieces/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boston Quackie *4/15/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush/You Were Never Duckier/Design for Leaving/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Plop Goes the Weasel/Boulder Wham!/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny *4/16/16 - 10:25am - 8 Ball Bunny *4/16/16 - 10:30am - Kiss Me Cat/Lovelorn Leghorn/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Steal Wool/Lickety Splat/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Greedy For Tweety *4/16/16 - 1:30am - Kiss Me Cat/Lovelorn Leghorn/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Steal Wool/Lickety Splat/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Greedy For Tweety/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs BABY LOONEY TUNES *4/11/16 - 8am - Stop and Smell Up the Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *4/11/16 - 8:30am - Taz in Toyland/Born to Sing *4/12/16 - 8am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *4/12/16 - 8:30am - School Daz/Mary Had a Baby Duck *4/13/16 - 8am - Creature From the Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *4/13/16 - 8:30am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *4/14/16 - 8am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *4/14/16 - 8:30am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *4/15/16 - 8am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *4/15/16 - 8:30am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had a Friend WABBIT *4/10/16 - 12:30pm - Bigfoot In Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *4/10/16 - 1pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *4/10/16 - 7pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *4/11/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/For the Love of Acorn/Game Is a Foot *4/12/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Bigfoot In Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *4/13/16 - 7pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *4/14/16 - 7pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *4/15/16 - 7pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *4/16/16 - 12:30pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/For the Love of Acorn/Game Is a Foot *4/16/16 - 1pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *4/16/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker